Mythical/Legendary Creatures
Alatheia - This creature looks like a normal deer, except it has glowing white eyes and angelic wings. Around it, time appears to be slower. Alderbaraan - This legendary creature evolved from other life forms. It looks like a beautiful merger of a salamander and a weasel. It has lemon-yellow quills covering its body. It leaves a trail of blood wherever it goes. Arpinian - This being originated before all other life. It looks like an artistic combination of a ferret and a jaguar. It has semi-transparent gunmetal-gray skin and it is shrouded in a gray smoke. Asero - An angelic white tiger with wings. It is born as a Cheren. Boreus - This legendary monster comes from the astral plane. It resembles a cheetah, and it has four tails, each ending in a blade. Its body is spectral. An aura of cold emanates from it. Calesius - This entity is formed from the soul of a knight who died in a state of boredom. It reminds one of a eagle, and it has amethyst quills covering its body. Cassiopeia - A cyan crystal baboon. It has no facial features other than its two obsidian eyes. Equinox - A dark gray tiger with wings made of fog. It is born as a Cheren. Eridiex - This mythical monster was formed from the muscles of Satan. It looks like a wolf reformed into a large bear. It is hairless with blue skin. Essia - This creature is the incarnation of the soul of a person driven by terror. It resembles a zebra, and it has a tail ending in a mace-like ball. Iritia - This legendary entity is formed from the souls of deceased demonologists. It vaguely resembles a python, but it seems to be composed of rays of light. It has three tails, each ending in a blade. Near it, all sound seems muted. Kyokal - This being is an accidental creation of shamans. It slightly reminds one of an eel, and it has black tentacles covering its body. This creature is headless, and its tentacles are covered in small barbs made of gold. Murmydian - This mythical creature is a minion of God. It looks like a blasphemous fusion of an hawk and a butterfly. It has shortened legs of an hawk. Oin - This creature was formed by the fear of the goddess of vegetation. It looks like a very large red ape twisted into the form a bobcat. Its legs are backwards. Orantera - This mythical monster mutated from other life forms. It is made of rock and seems to be held together by mud. It resembles an orangutan, and it has no facial features other than it's bright Green eyes. Orphas - This mysterious being is the incarnation of the fear of the person who faces it. In the wild, it resembles a glowing rainbow colored orb. Prioxis - This creature is formed of the fear of the dead's remains. It is a skeletal mouse. Sorem - A demonic black tiger with dragon-esque wings. It is born as a Cheren. Srinoxis - This mythical being evolved from other life forms. It slightly resembles a dog, and it is hunched over on two legs. It appears bound in chains. Tiodynn - This mysterious creature evolved from other life forms. It looks like a fusion of a spider and a crow. It has crimson tentacles all over its body. Poisonous mist surrounds it.